


To Whom It May Concern

by psychosomatic86



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (crickets chirping), And Cecil totally would do this, Ep 60 spoilers, Get it?, I said "do", It was a good way to procrastinate on school work, M/M, Station Management - Freeform, Water Failure, haha - Freeform, i had fun with this, is/are just as nosy as us stupid listeners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/pseuds/psychosomatic86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Many listeners have been wondering if I’ll be taking time off work to go visit Carlos in his desert otherworld. Well, the answer is…maybe? I certainly would like to. I miss him so much, but…first, Carlos has to find the doorway between our worlds. Also, even trickier, I have to get vacation days approved by our Station Management – which is not easy.</p>
<p>I filled out the special form to request days off, which includes writing a 2,500-word description of what I will be doing with my time away from work. It had to be exactly two thousand five hundred words. And I’m not sure if hyphenated words count as one or two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whom It May Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/gifts), [BBCotaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/gifts).



> Oh look, I did a thing and I'm laughing my ass off. *sigh* I'm so damn tired right now.

To Whom It May Concern,

Or, to _What_ it may concern? I don't know, I've never exactly seen you so I can't be sure who or what I am actually writing to.

In any case.

I'm sure you are hoping to read a richly embellished account of what I plan on doing with my boyfriend in that desert other world, but I have to disappoint you because it's not " _what"_ I will be doing in the desert other world, it's  _"who"_ I will be doing in the desert other world. So that's all you really need to know. But I have to fill the 2,500 word requirement so here goes. You want to know  _"what"_ I will be doing during my vacation? Here's exactly _"what"_ I will be _"_ _doing"_ in the desert other world: 

_Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos Carlos._

As you can see, I have a lot planned, and I wouldn't bother you with all of this if I thought you would assume this a waste of time. I hope you consider granting me vacation days to take care of these _very_ important tasks.

Sincerely,

_Cecil Gershwin Palmer_

_The Voice of Night Vale_

_????-2015_

 


End file.
